


Beloved

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Business, Caring Castiel, Cas cuddles, Cas likes tight jeans, F/M, Fluff, Heartbeat, I don't even know anymore lol, Memories, Reader has some booty, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stomach Ache, Too much fluff, is that even a thing when it comes to Cas?, sick reader, snuggles, these tags are so fluffy they're just... blech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Castiel comes home to find his beloved girlfriend, you, sick with a stomach ache and effortlessly begins making you better, ending the night with cuddles, and him reliving the moment he met you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I think this is my first Castiel fic that I've written where there's a romantic relationship with him. Hope you dearies enjoy it, it's nothing too fancy lol just a fluffy little one-shot. Kudos (and comments) are appreciated :)

* * *

Your eyes fluttered open and in your haze, you noticed your bedside side lamp was dimly lit, a figure was standing over you motionlessly. You opened your eyes further and smiled when you recognized the handsome, dark haired angel that stood before you. "Cas." You purred with a sleepy smile. "I didn't know you were home." 

 

He slipped his trench coat off of his shoulders and folded it in half, setting it on the mattress and leaning over to capture your chin between his thumb and forefinger. He lightly massaged your jaw and forced a smile, "Dean said you were ill, why didn't you call me?" 

 

"Because you were busy, I didn't wanna bother you just for a stomach ache." He tilted your chin up, pressing his lips to yours and touching two fingers to your forehead when he pulled away. You instantly felt better and giggled. "Thank you, Honey." 

 

"Of course." Castiel kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie, climbing under the covers beside you. He never understood why, but you always loved taking off his tie and shirt for him when he came to bed. The only reason you gave was that with all he does to take care of you, you felt this was the least you could do to help him. He always insisted you needn't do anything in return though. You moved to straddle his hips and slipped his tie off, your fingers dancing over the buttons of his white shirt as you worked your way down the row. Pushing the shirt to the sides, you revealed his perfect chest, and his warding tattoo that he still kept as a reminder. His chest wasn't as firm as Dean's and it was nowhere near as chiseled as Sam's, but you thought he, and his vessel, were perfect in every way. Castiel's little flaws and mistakes only served to make him that much more intoxicating to you. 

 

Castiel sat up to remove his shirt and cast it to the floor, lacing his hands around your back, lying down and pulling you with him to rest your head on his chest. He held you tightly in his muscled arms (now those could give the boys a run for their money). You looked up at him with love in your gaze and he looked down to you, his eyes holding the same affection. He brushed your hair behind your ear. "your hair has gotten long, it reminds me of when I first met you." 

 

"Do you like it shorter?" 

 

He shook his head, "I prefer it long, but you're breathtaking regardless of your hair's length... I remember the sunlight made your hair look gold and you had small sections that looked red, Dean told me that those are called highlights. You were wearing teal flats with a pure white tunic that flowed down around your waist and you had very tight jeans on. Dean told me that I kept staring at you... you're a very callipygian woman." 

 

You giggled at his word choice, "Thanks, Honey. Never would've guessed that you, Castiel, the sweetest angel I've ever met, would be a booty guy..." You stretched up to peck his cheek and nestled back into your spot against his side. "I can't believe you remember everything I was wearing that day. I don't even remember what I was wearing." 

 

"You were captivating, I'd never felt that way about a woman, especially so instantly. I remember thinking how pure you looked with the sunlight behind you, you were more beautiful than any fellow angel I'd seen." 

 

"Awww, now you're just sweet-talking me." 

 

He chuckled and pulled you back onto his lap, "I promise I'm not sweet-talking you. I respect you too much." He took your hands in his and eased you down to lay on his chest, your head resting over his heart. You could hear its steady beating and he cupped your cheek, slowly caressing your back. "You should sleep." 

 

"Will you stay with me?" You mumbled, burying your face further into his chest. 

 

"of course, beloved." He kissed the top of your head, tucking the blanket around your shoulders and letting you fall peacefully asleep to the sound of his heart. 


End file.
